Amnesia
by Umaii
Summary: "Nami " panggil seluruh Kru Mugiwara. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut pingsan begitu saja di dek kapal. "Oii Nami jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu. Tadi katamu akan ada badai. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ? kapan badai itu datang ?"... ucap pria bertopi jerami. "Nami-swan ? kau tidak apa-apa? Hoi Luffy jangan bicara kasar pada seorang lady, apa lagi Nami-swan sedang pingsan".


Sebelumnya makasih yaaaa udah mampir

dan baca(kalo berkenan) FanFic ini.

FanFic pertama saya, semoga gak malu-maluin ya.

* * *

Prolog: Amnesia

**DISCLAIMER**:Saya tahu One Piece bukan punya saya. One Piece itu punyanya Oda-sensei, tapi saya naksir berat sama pairing Luffy x Nami, jadi saya iseng-iseng buat deh. (maaf Oda-sensei cerita dan karakternya jadi OOC banget).

**SUMMARY**: "Nami~" panggil seluruh Kru Mugiwara. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut pingsan begitu saja di dek kapal. Semoga FanFic LuNa bisamakin banyak ya. (sambil nangis). Mungkin Romancenya nanti di chapter-chapter mendatang.

* * *

**AMNESIA**

**-oOo-**

"Nami~" panggil seluruh Kru Mugiwara. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut pingsan begitu saja di dek kapal.

"Oii Nami jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu. Tadi katamu akan ada badai. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ? kapan badai itu datang ?"... ucap pria bertopi jerami.

"Nami-swan !? kau tidak apa-apa? Hoi Luffy jangan bicara kasar pada seorang lady, apa lagi Nami-swan sedang pingsan".

"Dokter...cepat panggil Dokter ! ah tentu saja akulah Dokternya"...seru Chopper.

"Aaw, semuanya lihat ! ada gumpalan awan hitam didepan kapal kita"...pria berambut biru muda berkata dengan gaya supernya.

"Badai... itu badai yang tadi Nami bilang ! apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Usopp mulai panik.

"Tenang semuanya, sekarang kita lakukan saja yang biasa kita lakukan saat badai. Sanji, Zoro turunkan layar, Franky atur kendali kapal, yang lainnya lakukan apa saja yang kalian bisa dan Chopper kau ikut aku, kita akan keruang perawatan !" Luffy memberi perintah.

_Suasana kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami menjadi sangat heboh._

**Beberapa jam kemudian...saat badai telah berhenti.**

"Chopper bagaimana keadaan Nona Navigator?" Seru wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Nami hanya kecapekan. Dia kurang tidur dan sudah 2 hari tidak nafsu makan, jadi sekarang tubuhnya drop. Lebih baik kita biarkan dulu Nami istirahat"... Rusa berhidung biru itu menjelaskan, dan dibalas seluruh anggukan para Kru Mugiwara lainnya. Tapi ternyata ada satu orang yang tidak mengangguk, yaitu sang Senchou, yang entah dimana ia saat itu.

"Oii minna~ kalian lihat Luffy tidak ?" tanya Usopp.

"Oh iya kemana Luffy ? dari tadi aku tak melihatnya". Zoro angkat bicara kali ini.

"Sebentar lagi jam makan malam, tumben Luffy belum ada di meja makan"...Sanji juga mulai merasa aneh dengan Luffy.

"Shhtt minna tenang. Lihat itu Luffy! Dia sedang berada diruang perawatan menemani Nona Navigator". Robin memalingkan wajahnya pada teman-temannya. Fufufu sepertinya aku tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, batin Robin.

"Luffy...tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati Nami-swan ku". Sanji hendak membuka pintu ruang perawatan tapi dihentikan oleh Choper.

"Biarkan saja Sanji, aku tidak tenang kalau meninggalkan pasienku sendirian, kalau ada Luffykan berarti ada yang menjaganya, lagipula Luffy itu Kapten disini".

"Cih baiklah".. Sanji menyerah.

"_Krucuuuuuk~ kruciiuuk~..._aah harahettaaaa~"...Luffy mulai lapar.

"Heeii~ Luffy cepat makan dulu, aku sudah menambah jumlah daging di bagianmu nih! Cepat keluar, biar sekarang gantian aku yang menemani Nami-san". Sanji memanggil Luffy.

"Tidak Sanji. Biar aku saja yang menemani Nami. Aku akan makan nanti saat Nami sudah bangun". Luffy mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar ruang perawatan lalu setelah ia bicara ia memasukan kepalanya kembali.

"Ada apa dengan Luffy ? biasanya dia tidak akan melewatkan waktu makan, apalagi jatah dagingnya sudah ditambah". Sanji makin merasa ada hal yang tidak beres dengan Kaptennya itu.

**Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 04.30 dini hari**

_Plik..._ Nami terbangun dari tidurnya. Pandangannya masih belum jelas. Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya dan menebak ada dimana dirinya saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tahu kalau dia sedang berada di ruang perawatan dan ada seseorang yang sedang menemaninya. Orang itu sedang tertidur pulas sambil perutnya bernyanyi riang tanda kelaparan.

"Hei Luffy bangun. Ini sudah pagi loh, lagipula suara perutmu itu kencang sekali". ...ucap Nami sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Apa jangan-jangan Luffy menemaniku dari kemarin? Batin Nami, tampak pula segurat kemerahan dipipinya, entah karna tidak enak badan atau apa. Yang pasti membuat dirinya terlihat lebih manis.

Nami bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera beranjak keluar ruang perawatan, tidak lupa ia menyelimuti Kaptennya terlebih dahulu.

Ia berjalan menuju dek rerumputan. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji pada pagi hari itu. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Kini terlihat bahwa ia sedang meracik sesuatu. Harumnya pun mulai menjalar keseluruh tempat dikapal itu. Membangunkan seluruh Kru Topi Jerami.

Nami-swan kau sudah sembuh ? sini biar aku yang memasak, Nami-swan istirahat saja". Dengan gaya Lovey Doveynya Sanji mendekati Nami.

"Tidak apa-apa Sanji-kun. Aku justru pegal dari kemarin istirahat terus. Lagipula ini hanya membuat sarapan ko', tidak akan melelahkan. Aku juga ingin sekalian belajar masak". Nami menoleh dengan wajah yang bersemangat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Nami, nanti kau roboh lagi". Zoro mengingatkan.

"Terimakasih Zoro, aku tahu ko' ". Nami tersenyum kecut.

"Aaaww, kau masak apa Nami ? Harum sekali"... Franky memasuki dapur.

"yohooohohoo Nami-san memasak Soup Ikan ternyata. Aromanya sedap sekali, walaupun aku sudah tidak punya hidung yohhooohohoo~". Lagi-lagi Brook dengan Skull Jokenya.

Luffy tiba didapur, diikuti Usopp dan Choper.

"Hoy~ Nami apa yang kau lakukan ? kau butuh istirahat !". Teriak Luffy.

"Iya Nami jangan banyak beraktifitas dulu". Sambung Choper.

"Tidak apa-apa Senchou, Nona Navigator sudah kembali sehat". Robin menjelaskan keadaan Nami pada Kapten dan krunya yang datang belakangan.

"Tidak boleh, nanti kau sakit lagi seperti saat dipulau Drum". Tegas Luffy.

"Tidak Luffy, aku tidak akan demam. Aku hanya kecapekan saja kemarin. Soup ikan ini juga sebentar lagi siap untuk disajikan, jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu ya". Pinta Nami.

"Cih...kalau itu maumu. Tapi sebagai syarat berikan aku Daging tambahan ya Shi shi shi". Tawa khas Luffy terdengar.

Masakan yang Nami buat kini telah matang. Para Kru Topi Jerami sudah siap dibangku masing-masing.

"Minna maafkan aku ya kemarin sudah merepotkan kalian". Nami membuka acara sarapan mereka dengan pernyataan maafnya."Masakanku memang tak seenak Sanji-kun, tapi aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Jangan ada yang protes loh..a..ahou". Nami memalingkan mukanya yang sudah merah padam, baru kali ini dia berbicara sememalukan itu.

Lalu mereka semua sarapan bersama, walaupun ada insiden dimana Nami harus menjitak kepala Luffy karna dia ingin mengembil jatah daging Nakamanya, padahal jatah dagingnya sendiri sudah dilebihkan oleh Nami.

**Siang itu...**

Nami dan Robin seperti biasa. Mereka berjemur di dek atas.

"Nona Navigator...sepertinya...". Robin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hem ? ada apa Robin ?". jawab Nami tanpa menoleh.

"Sepertinya Kapten suka padamu..fufufu~". Goda Robin.

"A..apa yang kau katakan sih Robin !? tidak mungkinlah ! dia itukan mahluk super nyeleneh yang pernah ada. Ma..mana mungkin bisa terlintas perasaan suka pada dirinya". Jawab Nami mulai gugup.

"Fu fu fu fu...tapi kelihatannya memang begitu loh Nona Navigator. Kalau melihat tingkahnya kemarin sih terlihat sangat jelas". Terang Robin.

"I..itu mustahil ah Robin, pokoknya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, ba..baka! ". Nami meninggalkan Robin dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

...

"A...apa-apaan sih Robin itu !? hal seperti itukan sudah jelas tidak akan terjadi. Tidak mungkin manusia super nyeleneh itu memiliki perasaan itu". Ah gara-gara ucapan Robin aku jadi aneh begini". Nami menutup wajahnya yang sudah terasa sangat panas dan memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara Robin ternyata melihat hal itu dari balik jendela kamar tidur wanita.

Setelah merasa perasaannya sudah cukup tenang Nami kembali keluar dari kamar. Nami berjalan kearah dapur, bermaksud untuk mengambil segelas air, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Luffy di kepala Sunny-Go, tempat itu memang singgasana favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak, Nami merasa sebentar lagi akan ada badai seperti kemarin. Langsung saja ia berkata pada semua Kru Topi Jerami.

"Badai ! taman-taman badai akan segera datang !" Nami segera memberi perintah pada teman-temannya.

Mereka menghadapi badai itu sudah dalam kondisi siap, Tapi rupanya tidak semulus harapan mereka. Sang Navigator tak ada di kapal. Nami terbawa angin badai yang sangat kencang karna saat itu ia tidak berpegangan pada apa-pun, hingga akhirnya Nami jatuh kelaut.

_Byuuuuurr~_

Tanpa pikir panjang Luffy langsung menceburkan diri kelaut, walaupun sudah ketahuan kalau pengguna buah Iblis tidak dapat berenang. Sanji dan Zoro langsung menyelamatkan mereka, ternyata Luffy sudah menangkap tubuh Nami, jadi Zoro dan Sanji tak memakan waktu lama untuk mencari mereka. Mereka berdua segera diberi pertolongan oleh Choper.

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Luffy kau sudah sadar ? bagaimana keadaanmu ?". Choper langsung menanyai apa yang Luffy rasakan.

"Shishishishi aku tidak apa-apa Choper. Bagaimana keadaan Nami ?"

"Nami masih dalam perawatan, sepertinya tadi kepalanya membentur badan kapal saat terjatuh". Ucap Choper lemah.

"Tapi keadaan Nami tidak membahayakan nyawanyakan Choper?!". Luffy panik.

"Tidak Luffy, kau tenang saja. aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk merawatnya, lebih baik sekarang kau makan dulu sana, teman-teman yang lain ingin melihat kalau kamu tidak apa-apa".

"Tidak Choper. Aku akan tetap disini menemani Nami!". Luffy menggenggam tangan Nami.

"Ba..baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap makan ya! Biar aku yang mengambil makananmu dan menjelaskan pada teman-teman kalau kau sudah sadar". Choper lalu meninggalkan ruang perawatan.

Luffy hanya menunduk sambil mengarahkan tangan Nami kekeningnya. Luffy terkejut ketika tangan yang ia pegang bergerak.

"Siapa ? kamu siapa?". Tanya Nami.

"Nami ?!". luffy membelalakan matanya.

TBC

* * *

**A/N**: Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, ini FanFic pertama saya...masih gak jelas ya sama ceritanya? hehehe habis gak pake dibikin konsepnya dulu sih. iya ini emang jelek banget, malu-maluin, gak jelas dan sebangsanya deh pokoknya. habis saya suka banget sama pairing LuNa dan FanFicnya jumlahnya gak banyak jadi saya mau coba-coba buat deh. Typo, OOC dan sebagainya harap dimaafkan yaaaaa /ngumpet dalem sumur.

**REVIEWnya dong ya :'D**

**Shishishishi**


End file.
